User blog:Ganime/Poll Archives
This Blog is for all polls that have passed, while new polls are being voted for all month November 2015 Random Battle Poll Zero (Mega Man) VS Strider Hiryu (Strider). Who wins? *1st: Zero Wins (17 votes) *2nd: JUST FIGHT ALREADY! (2 votes) *3rd: Hiryu Wins (1 vote) *4th: Don't know them (0 votes) Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Kirby were to be in Total Warfare, who would you want him to fight? *1st: MegaMan.EXE (10 votes) *2nd: Emerl (6 votes) *3rd: Jigglypuff (3 votes) *4th: NiGHTS (1 vote) *5th: Ditto, Starfy, Ristar, and Pac-Man (0 votes) December 2015 Random Battle Poll Yu Narukumi (Persona) vs. Neku Sakuraba (Worlds End with you). Who do you think would win? *1st: Yu wins (5 votes *2nd: Neku wins, I don't know them, JUST FIGHT ALREADY! (2 votes) Character Suggestion Poll If Dan Hibiki were to be in Total Warfare, who would you want him to fight? *1st: Glass Joe (12 votes) *2nd: Jaune Arc (6 votes) *3rd: Waluigi, Papyrus (3 votes) *4th: Magikarp, Bubsy the Bobcat (2 votes) *5th: Sokka (1 vote) *6th: Don Kanonji, Kirbopher (0 votes) January 2016 Random Battle Poll Ultron (Marvel) vs. Megatron (Transformers). Who do you think would win? *1st: Megatron Wins (12 votes) *2nd: Ultron WIns (6 votes) *3rd: JUST FIGHT ALREADY! (3 votes) *4th: I don't know them, I only know one of them (0 votes) Character Suggestion Poll If Mario were to be in Total Warfare, who would you want him to fight? *1st: Mickey Mouse (9 votes) *2nd: Mega Man (8 votes) *3rd: Shovel Knight (3 votes *4th: Spongebob Squarepants (1 vote) *5th: Dr. Eggman, Kratos (0 votes) February 2016 Character Series Poll Which Fairy Tail characters would you like to see in a Total Warfare? *1st: Natsu (6 votes) *2nd: Juvia (2 votes) *3rd: Laxus, Gajeel (1 vote) *4th: Lucy, Mirajane, Lyon, Wendy, Makarov, Igneel (0 votes) Random Battle Poll Marcus Damon (Digimon) vs. Tai (Digimon). Who do you think would win? *1st: Marcus wins (8 votes) *2nd: Tai wins, JUST FIGHT ALREADY! (1 vote) *3rd: I don't know them, I don't know one of them (0 votes) Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Saber/Arturia Pendragon were to be in Total Warfare, who would you want her to fight? *1st: Clare (3 votes) *2nd: Erza, Aqua (1 vote) *3rd: Pearl, Rukia, Wallenstein (0 votes) March 2016 Character Series Poll Which TOME characters would you like to see in a Total Warfare? *1st: Alpha *2nd: Nylocke, Kirbopher *3rd: Gamecrazed, Flamegirl, Zetto, Kizuna, Rockoon, Webmaster Random Battle Poll of the Month Ermac (Mortal Kombat) vs. Spiritomb (Pokemon). Who do you think would win? *1st: Spiritomb wins (7 votes) *2nd: JUST FIGHT ALREADY! (4 votes) *3rd: Ermac wins (2 votes) *4th: I only know one of them (1 vote) *5th: I don't know them (0 votes) Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Astro Boy were to be in Total Warfare, who would you want hir to fight? *1st: Jenny Wakeman (10 votes) *2nd: Blossom, Cutie Honey (2 votes) *3rd: Android 18 (1 vote) *4th: Doomsday, Robotboy (0 votes) April 2016 Character Series Poll Which BlazBlue character would you like to see in Total Warfare? *1st: Ragna the Bloodedge (5 votes) *2nd: Noel Vermillion (2 votes) *3rd: Jin Kisaragi, Kokonoe A. Mercury, Hazama, Celica A. Mercury, Rachel Alucard, Nu-13, Bullet, Hakumen (0 votes) Potential Match-Up of the Month Cinder (Killer Instinct) vs. Blaze (Motal Kombat). Who do you think would win? *1st: Blaze Wins *2nd: Cinder Wins, I only know one of them *3rd: I don't know them, Only one way to find out (0 votes) Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Garnet were to be in Total Warfare who would you want them to fight? *1st: Kevin Levin (5 votes) *2nd: Goliath (1 vote) *3rd: Knuckles the Echidna, Yang Xiao Long, Storm, Wolverine, Carnage, Iron Tager, Marceline (0 votes) May 2016 Character Series Poll Which Time Travelling character would you like to see in Total Warfare? *1st: Crono (2 votes) *2nd: Luicina, Seargeant Cortez, Cable, The Doctor (1 vote) *3rd: Grovyle, Homura Akemi (0 votes) Potential Match-Up of the Month Klonoa vs. NiGHTS. Who do you think would win? *1st: Klonoa wins, I only know one of them (2 votes) *2nd: NiGHTS wins, I don't know them, Only one way to find out... (0 votes) Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Misaka Mikoto were to be in Total Warfare who would you want them to fight? *1st: Killua Zoldyck (2 votes) *2nd: Laxus Dreyar, Asuna Yuuki (1 vote) *3rd: Cole MacGrath, Phosphora (0 votes) June 2016 Character Series Poll Which Pokémon character would you like to see in Total Warfare? *1st: Mewtwo (3 votes) *2nd: Ash Ketchum, Red, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, & Meowth), Blaziken (1 vote) *3rd: Alain, Pikachu, Machamp, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Rayquaza, Lucario, Arceus (0 votes) Potential Match-Up of the Month Ganondorf vs. Dracula. Who do you think would win? *1st: Only one way to find out... (4 votes) *2nd: Ganondorf wins, Dracula wins, I only know one of them (1 votes) *3rd: I don't know them (0 votes) Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Shadow the Hedgehog were to return in Total Warfare who would you want them to fight? *1st: Ryūko Matoi, Wario (2 votes) *2nd: Mewtwo, Kars (1 vote) *3rd: Dark Pit, BlackWarGreymon, Starkiller, Vergil, Zero (0 votes) July 2016 Character Series Poll Which RPG Protagonist would you like to see in a Total Warfare? *1st: Lucas (3 votes) *2nd: Agnès (1 vote) *3rd: Valvatorez, Matthew, Serge, Dart Feld, Chaz Ashley, Nepgear (0 votes) Potential Match-Up of the Month Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart. Who do you think would win? *1st: Tifa wins (5 votes) *2nd: Sakura wins, I don't know them, I only know one of them, Only one way to find out... (0 votes) Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Lucina were to be in Total Warfare who would you want her to fight? *1st: Linkle, Blaze the Cat (2 votes) *2nd: Grovyle (1 vote) *3rd: Crono, Edea Lee, Kitana, Mr. Game & Watch, Weiss Schnee, Xenovia Quarta, Pyrrha Nikos (0 votes) POLLS ON HOLD FOR A BIT Category:Blog posts